I Think,I Love The Wrong Person
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: dia selalu disana. Lelaki asing yang duduk di ujung halte bus ini. Lelaki yang tidak kukenal,tidak pernah menyapa. Namun, ia berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Lelaki asing dengan segala kemisteriusannya./gk pinter summary/ AKAKURO AS ALWAYS/ warn: bl, boyx boy, horor(?) typo sana-sini. enjoy/ buat mbak Rin Yurume/
Dipermukaan aku adalah seorang lelaki biasa,cenderung lemah malah. Wajahku yang minim ekspresi ini semakin menambah keyakinan orang-orang di sekitarku bahwa aku tidak lebih kuat hanya untuk mengangkat galon air dari depan pagar rumah. Meski begitu, aku adalah orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. Meskipun orang-orang di sekitarku sering sekali mengabaikanku. Yah, mempunyai kekuatan khusus seperti hawa keberadaan tipis setipis hantu adalah anugrah yang entah harus aku banggakan atau tidak. Kata ibuku suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menikah dengan seorang gadis ceria yang selalu mencubitku gemas,memanggilku dengan manja atau menggelantungkan jemarinya di lenganku manja. Karena menurutnya jodoh itu adalah kebalikan dari sifat kita. Seperti siang dan malam yang selalu berdampingan.

Sayangnya, Ibuku tidak pernah tahu bahwa anaknya ini tidak pernah menyukai seorang wanita.

Berbicara tentang gadis manja,dulu aku pernah menjadi lelaki idaman seorang wanita bersurai peach. Wajahnya manis, bulu matanya lentik, tubuhnya termasuk katagori seksi. Ia juga gadis yang sangat periang meskipun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak makanan manusia. Sayangnya, afeksi gadis itu salah arah. Katanya ia jatuh cinta padaku karena aku sangat baik padanya karena aku sudah memberikan stik eskrim bekas. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu selalu geer. Lalu ia jadi menempel kemana-mana padaku.

Alhasil, banyak lelaki yang iri padaku. Aku dibully, dan akhirnya pindah sekolah karena ibuku khawatir kalau aku jadi perkedel setelah tamat SMP nanti.

Dan itulah alasannya kenapa aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Hingga saat ini.

.

* * *

 **I THINK, I LOVE THE WRONG PERSON**

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **Original story by: Rin Yurume**

 **Saya Cuma mengedit seadanya.**

 **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Malex male, Supernatural, horror(?) all as Kuroko POV

 **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

Pada dasarnya aku lebih menyukai seseorang yang pendiam sama sepertiku. Ya, Seperti dia, pertama kalinya bertemu aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Dia lelaki dengan tinggi yang tidak begitu berbeda dariku, dengan wajah datar dan hidung mancungnya, serta surai merahnya yang terlihat begitu sesuai dengan wajah pucatnya. Tapi sesuatu yang aku suka darinya lebih kepada mata tajamnya yang terlihat seperti batu ruby ketika terkena cahaya bulan. Berkilau sangat indah.

Dan dia hanya duduk diam diujung bangku pada halte bus ini. ia selalu di sana, sendirian. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana panjang itu bersilang, tangannya yang sebelah menumpu dagu anggun, ia tidak bergeming. Tatapannya selalu mengarah kedepan, terkadang ia baru menoleh ketika mendengar suara bus yang datang. Selalu seperti itu. Mungkin ia pegawai kantoran yang mendapat kerja lembur terlihat dari jas hitamnya dan sepatu pentofel yang membalut tubuhnya dan kami tidak pernah sekalipun bertukar pandang. Ketika banyak orang di halte bus ini, ia selalu berusaha hendak menyembunyikan sosoknya dariku.

Saat itu aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam, Maji Burger. Aku tinggal sendirian di kota besar ini, menempuh pendidikan di Tokyo dengan biaya hidupnya yang tidak murah. Sehingga aku terpaksa bekerja paruh waktu agar bisa bertahan hingga tamat nanti. Siang hari aku kuliah,dan pada malam hari bekerja seperti itulah keseharianku, kecuali saat libur.

Dan kali ini, dari ekor mataku,aku diam-diam menatapnya untuk kesekian kali. Ah, tidak. Ini baru kelima kali aku melihatnya semenjak lima bulan yang lalu. Ia selalu ada di sana setiap sebulan sekali, namun di tanggal yang berbeda. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku selalu berusaha menebak-nebak kapan sosok itu akan ada di sana. Dan pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa dia selalu ada di halte saat bulan purnama terlihat di atas langit. Dan entah mengapa itu semakin menambah daya tariknya,sosok itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Kenapa ia hanya ada di sana ketika bulan sudah sepenuhnya bulat? Apa hanya kebetulan? Melihat dari pakaiannya yang terlihat mahal, pasti lelaki ini bukanlah orang biasa. Orang ini benar-benar membuatku candu.

Bus terakhir tujuan Shinjuku yang akan aku naiki untuk pulang ke rumah sudah datang. Ah, aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya untuk malam ini, Itu berarti aku hanya bisa melihatnya pada purnama yang akan datang. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sedih dan kecewa, tanpa sadar aku jadi terus ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin secepatnya melihat bulan kembali purnama. Padahal kami tidak pernah menyapa, bahkan tidak saling kenal. Aku yakin ia pasti mengingat wajahku karena kami beberapa kali berada di halte bus berdua saja.

Bus itu akhirnya berhenti, aku sudah berdiri dari dudukku sambil menunggu pintu belakang bus terbuka. Beberapa orang juga mulai berdiri di sampingku karena ingin naik bus yang sama. Aku eratkan syal biru muda yang menggantung di leherku. Cuaca di musim gugur seperti saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa berkompromi denganku.

Sekali lagi manik azureku melirik sosok itu. Tetap tidak bergeming. Sebenarnya sedang menuggu siapa ia disana? Dimana rumahnya? Jujur saja banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan pada lelaki merah itu, sungguh aku tidak berani mengajaknya bicara lebih dahulu. Hah~ padahal biasanya aku seseorang yang mudah memulai percakapan dengan orang lain, mungkin karena dia orang yang kusukai untuk pertama kali selama sembilan belas tahun hidupku? Aku terkekeh kecil, Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang yang tidak pernah aku kenal sebelumnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kau aneh sekali.

.

* * *

.

Purnama berikutnya pun datang dan seperti dugaanku, aku melihatnya lagi. Seperti biasa dia setia duduk di ujung halte, dengan seragam yang sama dengan kaki kiri dipangku kaki kanan dan dagu yang ditopang. Dari ujung tempatku duduk aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang terbias sinar bulan. Dia nampak bersinar dan tampan, wajahnya entah mengapa dimataku terlihat seperti berlian,begitu indah. Dia hanya menatap bulan sempurna diatas langit sana dan Aku benar-benar senang dengan pemandangan ini. Rasanya ingin sekali aku abadikan. Jantungku tiba-tiba saja jadi bergerak riuh,senang dan juga merasa…rindu? Aneh memang, tapi aku merasa nyaman ketika orang ini disana. Ada rasa yang sangat berbeda ketika malam saat ia ada di sini dan saat malam-malam biasanya. Apa sebenarnya dia itu model atau aktor film? atau mungkin ia punya keahlian menghipnotis orang? Tanpa sadar manik azureku tidak bisa melepas alih dari lelaki ini. Aku selalu berharap bisa mengenal orang ini lebih banyak lagi.

Bunyi klakson bus seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Merasa kesal karena bus terakhir ini datang di saat aku masih ingin melihat pria merah di sana. Aku mendecih pelan, mungkin aku harus lebih cepat pulang bulan depan agar bisa melihat lelaki itu lebih lama. Aku mendengus sebal, mau tidak mau aku bangkit dari dudukku untuk segera masuk ke dalam bus. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa pulang.

Perjalanan dari halte tempatku naik hingga sampai ke halte dekat apartemenku cukup memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam lamanya dan ketika di dalam bus, Pemandangan lelaki merah asing tadi masih terus terniang-niang di kepala baby blueku, aku ingin mengenal pria itu. Aku jadi bertekad untuk mengajaknya bicara jika bertemu lagi. Aku ingin mengetahui namanya, dimana rumahnya, pekerjaannya. Aku juga masih penasaran, kenapa dia selalu di halte saat bulan purnama. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga penasaran kenapa ia masih di halte padahal ia tidak naik bus yang sama denganku. Padahal bus terakhir yang melewati halte itu adalah bus jurusan Shinjuku, bus yang biasa aku naiki ini. Apa ia menunggu jemputan? Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Yosh, aku akan melakukannya." Monologku menggebu.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu pun tiba, Bulan purnama selanjutnya aku bergegas untuk pulang setelah shiftku bekerja selesai, Bahkan aku menolak tawaran Kagami-kun untuk mengantarku pulang karena sudah cukup malam. Dan sekarang aku sudah di halte dan entah mengapa aku jadi merasa gugup. Benar dugaanku, ia sudah ada disana. Aku daratkan bokongku di sisi tengah halte, gugup tidak nyaman. kurapatkan syalku dan jaket yang aku gunakan. Ini sudah masuk bulan desember yang berarti salju mulai berjatuhan. Cuaca dingin ini semakin menambah kegugupanku. Duh, rasanya aku jadi sangat membeku sekarang. Sesekali kedua telapak tanganku yang berbalut sarung hangat meremas pahaku. Aku tidak bisa memulainya, sungguh aku benar-benar gugup. Bahkan hanya untuk menatap pria merah itu aku tidak berani, rasanya Alas semen di bawah kakiku jauh lebih menarik dari sosok merah yang kembali terkena sinar bulan di ujung sana. Rasanya seperti akan menghadapi wawancara kerja,bahkan sebelum bekerja tadi aku sudah membawa pakaian ganti yang sekiranya pantas aku pakai, membawa gel rambut dan sisir. Sungguh ini seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar sudah out of character sekali.

Beberapa waktu kemudian aku belum juga bisa memulainya dan bodohnya aku sudah melewatkan bus yang seharusnya sudah aku naiki lima belas menit yang lalu. Yah, aku bisa naik taksi nanti. Tekadku lebih besar untuk berkenalan orang ini. Aku masih terus mencuri pandang pada lelaki merah itu, gayanya masih sama sejak aku datang setengah jam yang lalu, tidak berubah sama sekali. Apa ia tidak lelah bergaya seperti itu? Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Tidak ada syal atau jaket yang ia gunakan. Aku mendengus pelan. Aku sudah bertekad dan aku sudah kehilangan busku, jadi aku harus bisa menyapanya, pikiranku. Ya, hari ini aku akan bertanya apapun yang membuatku sudah penasaran tujuh bulan ini.

Dengan susah payah aku meneguk ludah gugup. Ku lirik sosok itu dan aku pun memulai pembicaraan dengan aksen gugup. "A-Ano…" dan kemudian hening. Dia tidak mengubris kata-kataku yang seperti angin. Apa suaraku terlalu pelan? Ucapku di dalam hati. Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku ada disini. Aku kembali terdiam.

Hari semakin malam dan hembusan udara musim dingin semakin terasa. Aku mengecek arloji tanganku, sejam lagi tengah malam. Aku lirik sekelilingku dan di sini sudah terasa sangat sepi. Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Apa mungkin aku sudah gila? Berdiam diri di sini hanya untuk menyapa orang di ujung sana yang anehnya tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Aku kembali meliriknya, menatapnya heran. Apa selama ini lelaki disana hanya patung? Apa benar dia sedang menunggu jemputan? Ini sudah hanpir tengah malam.

Aku menatapnya singkat, menghembuskan nafas pelan. Mungkin pembicaraan tentang jemputan akan jadi pembicaraan yang bagus, kalau kali ini ia tidak menggubrisku, aku akan pulang saja. Ya,aku sudah tidak kuat menahan dinginnya udara di luar sini. Dan aku menggeser bokongku, beranikan diri duduk lebih mendekat padanya. Dengan gugup ku eratkan kembali syalku. Pada akhirnya aku kembali mengeluarkan suaraku.

"A-Ano... Sumimasen, tuan. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Apa anda sedang menunggu seseorang? Kenapa kau selalu di halte saat bulan purnama?" Aku terkejut dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa keingintahuanku keluar tiba-tiba? Langsung saja aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku rapat. Duh, aku jadi terlihat seperti manusia yang ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain saja.

mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan sepi di depan sana adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagi-lagi tidak ada suara yang membalas ucapanku. Keadaan kembali hening, Terlalu hening sampai rasanya tubuhku mulai sedikit merinding. Apa benar orang yang duduk di sebelahku ini hanya patung? Atau ia memang tidak merasakan keberadaanku. Sepertinya pertanyaanku terlalu berlebihan mendengus kesal, merasa diabaikan juga sedikit kecewa.

Tetapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku dengan matanya merahnya yang tajam menatapku. Tanpa sadar aku kembali terhipnotis dengan tatapannya. Jantungku kembali bergerumuh riuh ketika tatapan kami bertemu tidak juga berpaling, ia berjalan semakin dekat padaku. Dengan gerakan anggun dan cepat ia sudah duduk di sebelahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajahku. Jadi ini wajah aslinya ketika dilihat dari dekat. Lagi aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandang pada apapun. Demi apapun, kenapa wajahnya sangat tidak asing bagiku? Perasaaan aneh apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini. "A-Ano…"

"?!"

kembali aku tersentak, tiba-tiba saja kedua bahuku di genggam erat oleh kedua tanganya, terlalu erat sampai rasanya aku yakin kuku-kukunya sudah menembus bahuku dalam. Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan sakit. Lagi perubahan aneh terjadi pada wajahnya, manik ruby itu berubah warna di salah satu sisinya. Merah dan emas, indah namun menakutkan, bibir datar itu mulai memanjang. Merubahnya menjadi seringai menyeramkan. Tidak ingin kuakui, tapi aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tajam keluar dari kedua sisi bibirnya. Sungguh aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk memompa jantungku semakin cepat,bukan ini berbeda dengan berdebar seperti tadi.

Lututku rasanya semakin terasa melemas, tubuhku semakin berkeringat dingin ketika tanpa diduga dia membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan taringnya yang memanjang di sisi mulut yang mengeluarkan tetesan darah serta mengeluarkan geraman. Aku hanya bisa membelalakan mata dan bergumam di dalam hati,

"Sepertinya aku menyukai orang yang salah."

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN/: nyaahh~ ceritanya semakin ngaco, wkwkwk/ sungguh saya merasa berdosa karena sudah mengutak-atik cerita milik si mbaknya jadi aneh begini /lalu nangis. Ini horornya gk berasa banget yak/ lalu ngakak. Ya, para reader pasti sudah tahu siapa sosok siluman jelmaan setan itu. /hidup karnivora(?)/ saya sedang minim ide, jadi yang menunggu multichap saya yang lain mohon kesabarannya untuk kebangkitan saja dari tekanan dunia(?) maka dari itu, terbitlah cerita ini, ini juga cerita orng woi/ semoga para reader tidak sungkan untuk memberikan review. Karena review kalian adalah obat untuk penambah semngat dan fict kali ini juga iseng kurang kerjaan, biar akun ffnnya aktif/lalu kabur  
**

 **Btw masih ada omakenya, kalo ini sepenuhnya buatan saya/nyahahaha**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Tetes-tetes darah menggenang di sekitar trotoar jalan. Sosok lelaki hijau dengan balutan vest hitam dan jubah hitam kerah tinggi yang melebar dari bahu hingga betis, Midorima Shintarou menaikkan letak kacamatanya tenang tapi juga kesal. Masalahnya jika sudah begini, maka ialah yang akan membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh si pelaku pembantaian hingga bersih sampai sebelum matahari terbit nanti. Bukankah pekerjaanya hanya sebagai pengamat dan bukan tukang bersih-bersih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa membantah meski dalam hati ingin sekali terbebas dari belenggu teman = budak.

Hanya dengusan kecil yang pada akhirnya bisa ia keluarkan.

"Ternyata kau masih disini Akashi-sama." Jujur saja, Midorima semakin gondok ketika menatap sang pelaku pembantaian sedang duduk menyandar besi halte sambil mengelus poni lelaki bersurai baby blue di pangkuannya.

Tidak juga menoleh ketika dipanggil membuat perempatan siku di kening Midorima semakin banyak. Sabar-sabar. Midorima lagi-lagi hanya mendorong kacamatanya sebagai pelampiasan. Mungkin sosok merah ini pendengarannya sedang bermasalah. Midorima mungkin bisa memakluminya.

"Aku masih mendengarmu Shintarou, jangan seenaknya mengataiku tuli." Suara berat penuh pembelaan sekaligus ancaman hukuman bagi pria bersurai hijau yang membeku disana merambat di udara di antara mereka.

Meski sudah biasa mendapat ancaman kematian dari sang ketua klan dan sampai sekarang Shintarou masih dibiarkan hidup, namun tetap saja, hal semacam itu selalu membuatnya merasa takut setengah mati. Lagi Midorima menghela nafas kesal sebelum mendekat pada dua sejoli yang ada di bangku halte bus.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi,nanodayo. Kenapa kau belum kembali?" Kali ini ucapan Midorima lebih terdengar tenang, pandangannya tidak tertuju pada Akashi sama sekali, melainkan pada sosok baby blue yang sedang tertidur di atas pangkuan sang ketua.

"Hanya memastikan seberapa besar intensitas penyerangan yang akan dialami Tetsuya bulan depan." Ucapan sang surai merah-Akashi Seijuurou mungkin terdengar setenang biasanya, tapi Midorima tahu bahwa vampire paling ditakuti itu sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggeram marah pada kenyataan yang ada. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Midorima tahu benar bahwa bukan hanya vampire yang menginginkan tubuh sang baby blue. Bukti nyatanya adalah genangan di sekitarnya ini. dilihat dari warna darahnya yang bukanlah merah, sudah jelas kali ini bukan hanya vampire seperti biasa yang menyerang.

Sekilas tapi pasti, Midorima dapat melihat kilat yang begitu membara di kedua mata belang sang pemuda merah meski dari luar wajah itu tetaplah sewibawa biasanya. "Aku juga mendapat informasi dari Kise,Aomine maupun Kagami kalau penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh **mereka** untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya-sama juga semakin meningkat, bahkan Aomine mengatakan intensitas pada siang hari lebih tinggi dibandingkan malam hari, nanodayo."

"Aku tahu Shintarou," Akashi mendecih "dan aku tidak akan membiarkan peristiwa dua ratus tahun yang lalu kembali terulang,tidak untuk klan kita ataupun Tetsuya. Tidak akan aku biarkan **mereka** menyentuh Tetsuya seujung kukupun." ucap Akashi menggeram. Kali ini semua akan sesuai rencananya. Sudah saatnya klannya mengambil kembali apa yang telah dicuri oleh kelompok Goldripper. Dan kali ini Akashi tidak akan gagal lagi. Ia sudah mengamati pergerakan para monster itu semenjak tujuh bulan yang lalu, dan dugaan Akashi memang benar. pergerakan para monster itu tidak hanya dilancarkan ketika Kuroko dalam keadaan sendiri. Bahkan ketika di halte pun, para vampire tetap berusaha mengecohnya dengan berpura-pura menjadi manusia biasa. Tentu itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Akashi.

pemuda pucat di atas pangkuannya bergerak tidak nyaman karena usapan pelan di pipinya, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis miris menatap wajah tertidur sang empress. Ah, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Tetsuyanya seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa memang sudah saatnya kita bergerak Akashi-sama? Mengingat kau berencana untuk tidak melibatkan Tetsuya-sama dalam peperangan kali ini, nanodayo." Midorima kembali berucap. Mempertanyakan rencana sang emperor untuk kembali merebut kekuasaan mereka yang beratus tahun lamanya telah dicuri.

Akashi mengalih pandang yang sejak tadi tidak pernah teralihkan dari sosok sang pemuda manis di pangkuannya pada Midorima. Senyum seringainya terpampang angkuh di wajah pucatnya, meyakinkan Midorima bahwa rencana sang emperor tidak main-main. "Seperti dugaanku, gigitankutidak berpengaruh pada Tetsuya. Dan bulan depan, adalah saatnya dimana bulan purnama tepat pada saat umur Tetsuya dua puluh tahun. Bulan purnama pada tanggal terakhir bulan januari adalah kembalinya kekuatan Tetsuya, dan hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Tetsuya, kita bisa memancing klan sialan itu untuk bersedia kalah."

Midorima menaikan tungkai kacamatanya tegas, mendengus pelan merasa lega. Sunggup ia tidak sabar untuk segera menunjukkan kekuatannya."Aku yakin kita akan kembali merebut kekuasan kita,nanodayo." Akashi hanya mendengus kecil, merasa diremehkan oleh teman sediri "Tentu saja Shintarou, Kemenangan adalah mutlak untuk kita.

"ACCHOO!"

Suara bersin tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari sosok mungil di pangkuan Akashi. Kuroko tanpa sadar mengeratkan jas hitam yang membalut tidurnya lebih erat, tanpa tahu bahwa ia tidaklah seharusnya tidur di bangku halte bersama sosok vampire yang baru saja menggigitnya.

"Sepertinya Tetsuya mulai kedinginan, aku harus mengantarnya ke apartemen sekarang." Akashi dengan cekatan menggendong Kuroko dalam pelukannya, hati-hati. Jangan sampai ia terbangun sebelum sampai di kamarnya. Midorima hanya menatap tidak mengerti sang ketua. Seharusnya sudah sejak tadi Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko ke Apartemenya, ini sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Apalagi tubuh manusia Kuroko termasuk tubuh yang lemah. Sebelum meninggalkan halte, Akashi menoleh pada Midorima yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Shintarou, perintahkan Daiki,Taiga dan Ryota untuk memperketat penjagaan pada Tetsuya, tapi jangan sampai Tetsuya curiga." Midorima hanya mengangguk sambil menaikkan batang kacamatanya. "Aku mengerti,nanodayo."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Akashi? aku yakin kau tidak mungkin tinggal diam dengan semua ini." Midorima kembali mempertanyakan keseriusan rencana sang emperor. Akashi kembali menoleh sebelum pergi mengantar pemuda di pelukannya. Senyuman hangat terlihat menggaris di bibirnya. "Sebulan ini, aku akan terus bersama Tetsuya. Sebulan ini aku akan berusaha membuatnya mengingat dirinya di masa lalu. Mendekati Tetsuya bukan perkara sulit, kami punya perasaan yang sama," Manik heterokrom itu tidak akan pernah bosan memandang kekasih kecilnya. "dan juga aku ingin melindunginya dari dalam. Tetsuya adalah hartaku yang paling berharga Shintarou, dia tidak akan aku biarkan terluka. Dan ini saatnya aku memperlihatkan sosokku padanya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kekasihnya yang menagih janji untuk ditepati."

Kecupan di kening malam itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa Akashi telah menemukan separuh dirinya yang menghilang,tujuan hidupnya kembali dan juga sebuah pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati.

* * *

.

.

.

 **ACTUALLY END**

 **wanna review?**


End file.
